dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Message to Earth
is the three hundred twentieth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred fourteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary With the Earth now restored, thanks to Porunga from the Namekian Dragon Balls on New Namek, Porunga asks Dende what his second wish is. Dende responds in his native language by asking Porunga if he can bring back to life everyone who died on the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament and onwards, except for anyone evil. Porunga replies by stating that while he can do this wish, it will take him some time. Old Kai and Kibito Kai are still in shock that the dragon could even bring back multiple people in one wish to begin with. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Kid Buu and the fat Good Buu continue their brutal and desperate struggle, with Kid Buu managing to overcome each technique the fat Majin Buu throws at him. Kid Buu uses the Mystic Attack to extend his leg to incredible lengths and kick the fat Majin Buu in the stomach, making the fat Majin Buu fly several feet, crashing into the ground. Kid Buu then removes his right arm by simply pulling it from its sockets. Kid Buu then makes his arm fold into a sphere, and the arm, at lightning speed, charges towards the fat Majin Buu, and proceeds to assault the fat Majin Buu by repeatedly hitting the fat Majin Buu back and forth. Vegeta asks Goku if he has noticed the fat Majin Buu's decreasing ki, knowing that the fat Majin Buu will not be able to hold off Kid Buu for much longer, a vital part needed in Vegeta's plan to destroy Kid Buu. Vegeta wonders what is taking Porunga so long with the wish to resurrect the Earth, and orders Dende to hurry up, to which Old Kai replies, through his Crystal Ball that he is getting there, but it will take time. Porunga finishes the wish, and due to this, Old Kai comes back to life also, along with everyone on Earth, and even Vegeta. Goku tells Vegeta that ever since he tried to defend the Earth before from the fat Majin Buu, he is now officially a good-hearted person. Along with the earthlings, the Dragon Team are revived, including the ones who were eaten by Super Buu on The Lookout, and Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten, who were killed by Kid Buu. Now that everyone has been resurrected, Vegeta reveals his plan, and why those wishes needed to be made. So that the earthlings can contribute their energy into a Spirit Bomb, with hopefully enough energy to completely decimate Kid Buu once and for all. Goku, shocked by this plan, states it will never work if every human only gives a little energy, but Vegeta replies that they will not just give a bit of energy. They will give nearly all of their energy, and including the Z Fighter's on Earth's massive energy levels, the Spirit Bomb should be enough to destroy Buu. Dende asks Vegeta what the third wish should be on the Dragon Balls, to which Vegeta replies it is not needed at the moment. Vegeta requests for Kibito Kai or Old Kai to make him be able to communicate with every human on the planet, to which Kibito Kai states he cannot do that. However, another voice echos, and informs Vegeta he can do it, to which Goku recognizes the voice as King Kai's, pleasing Goku to hear from him again. King Kai thanks Vegeta for thinking the Spirit Bomb, which he created, will be enough to beat Kid Buu, and prepares the connection so Vegeta can talk to every earthling to convince them to give energy. King Kai offers Vegeta the chance to talk to everyone in the universe, but Vegeta declines, stating it will be too much. King Kai gives the signal that Vegeta is now ready, and Vegeta asks if the people of Earth can hear his voice. Vegeta informs the Earthlings of the recent events surrounding Kid Buu and why they have been resurrected, stating Kid Buu is now on a far-away planet and if he is not defeated, everyone will die once again. Mr. Satan, running away from the fat Majin Buu and Kid Buu's struggle, notices Vegeta talking to seemingly thin air, to which Goku demands Mr. Satan to stay quiet, and that Vegeta is talking to all the humans on Earth. Mr. Satan demands that if Vegeta has time to do this, why can not he help the fat Majin Buu in battle, to which Goku and Vegeta ignore this question. Bulma, recognizing Vegeta's voice, lets out a small cheer, but Krillin orders her to stay quiet so they can hear Vegeta's request. Vegeta reminds everyone of the threat Cell seven years ago had on the Planet, and that Buu is far stronger than Cell, and thus, a much bigger problem. Vegeta ends his long speech by requesting each and everyone of them to raise their hands up to the sky, and their energy will go to Goku, and the Spirit Bomb will be made. Vegeta also tells them not to worry if they feel tired after their energy is taken, and that their energy will return shortly after. Now finished with his speech, Vegeta orders Goku to get prepared to collect the energy and get started, to which Goku thanks Vegeta for thinking of this plan, otherwise the battle would have been lost. Goku ascends into the sky and raises his hands, preparing to collect the energy. The Z Fighters, familiar with Vegeta, all raise their hands without question, and the Spirit Bomb is already much bigger than the one Goku made on Earth against Vegeta years ago when Vegeta and Nappa had invaded. Goku realizes all this energy must have come from Gohan and the others, and now waits for the earthlings to get started, as the energy they have now is still not enough. Vegeta manages to hear what every earthling is saying, as they all completely doubt the truth in Vegeta's speech, believing this to be Buu himself, wanting their energy to conquer the planet. Vegeta curses the humans for being so uncooperative, and attempts to convince the humans once again. Trivia *King Kai offers Vegeta the chance to communicate with the entire universe, but Vegeta refuses, wanting to talk only to the people of Earth. In the anime only sequel Dragon Ball GT, Goku takes the opportunity offered by King Kai and talks with the entire universe, including planets he, Trunks and Pan visited on their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls, to collect enough energy to destroy Omega Shenron with an Universal Spirit Bomb. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters